The Voyagers in - Paris
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Seventh installation of The Voyagers, updates Mondays. The Voyagers are brought to the city of Paris by Minerva to relax as a reward for all their hard work. Unfortunately, danger follows them in the form of two villains seeking treasure!
1. Chapter 1

In 2041, Simon was walking the streets of Paris with his two friends; Alvin Monk and Theodore Starr. Alvin was an African-American wearing a red sweater and jeans and was half a foot taller than Simon. Theodore was a chubby man wearing a green beret and white-and-green striped shirt he bought just for the trip and was the same height as Simon. "Why'd ya drag botha us to Paris this time? We already went with you to Australia, which was as hot as momma's chili, maybe hotter." Alvin asked Simon in an annoyed tone. "Just live a little! We're in the City of Love! There're lots to see and do here." Patrick assured.

"City of Love? You meetin' someone here?" Alvin asked Simon. "Yep." Simon answered bluntly. "Wow, that was straightforward. What's she like?" Alvin asked again. "She's… wonderful. Never before have I met anyone as interested in the studies of antiquities and archaeology as I am." Simon swooned. "Heh… what a nerd." Alvin smirked as he crossed his arms.

In the present, emerging from a groundbridge above the ocean was Springer carrying Afterburn underneath. Inside were The Voyagers, Minerva, and Malloy; a diplomat for Hub City identified by a long black beard, dark skin, a navy suit and a fox hat. "Wo-ah! That was something!" Malloy said excitedly from the turbulence. "Once you fly enough missions, you'll get used to it." Seamus said. "So mom, why did you bring us along to a diplomatic meeting?" Finn asked Minerva.

"I thought it would be nice for you all to see another thriving civilisation. You all deserve a treat for your hard work. Consider this a vacation." Minerva explained. "Where are we going, exactly?" Jake wondered. "We're going to Paris, a city standing in where the country of France once stood in Eastern Europe." Minerva answered. "I've been to Paris before. By the forties it was on the verge of a technological revolution. There were Secure-T drones everywhere doing tasks from street cleaning to construction." Simon added. "Miss Mertens, are these coordinates correct? I don't see any land for miles." Springer announced.

"Show us the map." Simon requested. A hologram of their flight path is shown and they are currently flying above an ocean. "Expand. I wanna see where we are on Earth." Simon requested. The map zooms out, showing the entire Earth and their location east of the crater. "It looks like we're above where Ukraine used to be. As I've noticed before, almost all of Europe is gone!" Simon observed.

"I haven't had a clear satellite scan of this region, but I have confirmed the radio signal to be in the east-most area. We'll just have to wait and see." Minerva said. They keep flying for hours and with nothing to do, the human crew falls asleep as the Minervabot was on standby, smiling. "Everyone, wake up! I think I can see land!" Springer alerted the crew. They all wake up in a daze and look out of the windows behind them. A cloud passes under them, revealing a futuristic city atop an island with tall black buildings and even bigger geometric buildings dotted around the island.

The larger buildings were simple shapes such as cubes and pyramids with large crevices glowing with orange or red lights. The most notable landmark was a radio tower topped with a beam of blue light shining from the tip on the eastern side of the city. "It's even bigger than Founders' Island! Look at the architecture; it's splendid!" Minerva said excitedly. "Simon, what's that thing that looks like a toothpick over there?" Jake inquired. "The Eiffel Tower… it was here before the war. If it can survive one war, it can survive another." Simon said with a soft, nostalgic tone.

Holographic red arrows manifest beside Springer, trailing towards a building in the centre of the city. "Our contact mentioned this. If we follow this we should arrive at their city hall." Minerva suggested. Springer follows the arrows towards the city. As they fly over the buildings, Springer activates the cabin's 360° viewing mode, allowing the crew to observe the city below better. In the city were flying cars, people wearing futuristic-looking clothing flying jetpacks, and electronic billboards displaying an advertisement for a concert for a helmeted duo.

They eventually arrive atop a tall building in the centre of the city and lower onto a helipad. Awaiting them was a man with a very pointy brown goatee and matching pompadour wearing a blue suit-and-tie, a collar made of thick, fluffy, blue fur, and high-tech round spectacles. Springer unloads Afterburn to the side before landing on the "H" of the helipad. The crew exits from the back and approaches the man. "Bonjour! Welcome to the great city of Paris!" the man greeted them with a flamboyant tone as he raised his arms.

"I thought it was called Paris." Seamus whispered to Simon. "That's how the French pronounce it; with a silent 'S'. You're gonna be amazed how many languages there are in the world and how they work." Simon replied. "My name is Valentin Lemans, mayor of this proud city. Who might you be, mademoiselle?" Valentin asked Minerva as he bowed down and held her hand. "Back off, man. That's my mom." Finn warned Valentin. "You brought your son with you… o-okay…" Valentino said as he retracted his bow.

"Excuse me, I am the diplomat assigned to this. My name is Malloy, and this is Minerva Campbell, our lead scientist and caretaker of Hub City. These six behind me are The Voyagers. We brought them here on vacation as a reward for their successful missions. They're an expeditionary team, you see. They travel the world to look for other civilisations such as this one." Malloy introduced himself and the team. Valentin looks at Jake as he stood on four legs. "That is a very strange-looking dog." Valentin commented. "He's an… English breed…" Finn said. "Bark. Woof." Jake said monotonously.

Minerva turns to The Voyagers. "You all go ahead and have fun. Malloy and I will be here with Mister Lemans." Minerva told them. "Yes, ma'am." Simon acknowledged with a salute. They all board Springer before Finn waves at his mother as the ramp closes. Springer takes off, picks up Afterburn, and flies away.

"So, where are we heading to first?" Seamus asked Simon. "I would first like to stop by a library, for research." Simon answered. "I never should have asked." Seamus groaned. "He's right. We know nothing about this city and it's drastically changed since Simon's time. It's good to know about the city we'll be touring." Chad advised. "I'm just fine with whatever you guys do." Elisa added.

They later parked Afterburn and Springer outside a library constructed from black material and designed to resemble a hybrid between the geometric architecture common around the city and the ancient French Gothic architecture style. Finn leaned on the side of the car with Jake standing beside him, Seamus was sitting atop the hood, Elisa was sitting and smiling on the third step of the stairs to the library, and Simon and Chad just left the library, walking down the stairs with some books. "We've borrowed some books, including some history books. Anyone wanna know how Paris rose after the Great Mushroom War?" Simon asked everyone. "Mmmgh…" Seamus groaned. "I'm sure it's interesting. Read away." Finn agreed.

Simon opened a book and started to read. "I'm just translating and summarising, by the way." Simon added. When Paris was being burned alive, its citizens have fled to bunkers or left the city. When they returned to the surface many years later, they found everything gone, burned to ash. The people were distraught, their home and their culture taken away from them overnight.

The only thing remained was the Eiffel Tower. It was the last remnant of the once great city. Motivated, the people rebuilt their city around the monument, salvaging whatever they could from the ruins and the surrounding cities until they built the city and its new culture we see today. "Is there anything about why it's on an island?" Finn wondered. "No, that's it. Nobody knows why they're there. There's a page here that says they found themselves on an island one day, but that's it." Simon answered.

"Can we go somewhere else now?" Seamus asked impatiently. "Where next, Simon?" Finn asked Simon. "I'd like to see whatever museum or art gallery they have here." Simon answered. Seamus groans as he slides off the hood. "Hey, Springer, you can return to city hall. We'll take Afterburn." Finn informed Springer over a walkie-talkie.

Much later inside an art gallery, Simon and Chad stood in a room filled with paintings in various degrees of burns as the others, minus Jake, sat on benches behind them. Simon stood in front of a large burned painting with Chad and is crying. "He's been crying for ten minutes. I don't see what all the fuss is about." Seamus moaned. "*SNIFF* It's… it's a fragment of a ceiling painting from, I think it's the Apollo Gallery. Despite everything, it's still here." Simon said before bawling again. "This is embarrassing." Seamus commented.

"Too bad dogs aren't allowed in here. Jake must be bored out of his mind out there!" Finn commented. Screaming is suddenly heard from the other room as people fled for two armoured individuals to enter the gallery. One wore armour had a similar build to the Headmaster Armour, built with smooth red plating patterned after beetle armour plates and their helmet was composed of a red cap resembling the shell and their faceplate was black with white compound eyes resembling a ladybug's false eye spots. The other was as tall as Elisa, their black armour was spiky and arranged to look like shaggy fur, and their helmet resembled a feline head with an open mouth, the maw holding a black visor within.

"Who are these guys?" Seamus wondered. "Everyone, get the building evacuated!" Finn instructed his team. The red villain points to them for their partner to approach The Voyagers. All of a sudden, Jake jumps onto the black villain's back and knocks them down as he inflated himself. "Looks like I didn't miss anything after all!" Jake said excitedly.

The red villain rushes past Finn and grabs a painting off the wall. "Oh no, you don't!" Finn said as he deployed his arm sword. "Eh, un cyborg?" the red villain said with a male voice filtered behind a speaker effect. Finn begins to sprint at the thief, but the black villain grabs him by the wrist and slams him to the ground. "Adieu." the red villain said as he waved goodbye.

A domed structure on his back resembling ladybug wings splits open to reveal orange wings and jet engines. With the painting in hand, he flies through the skylight and escapes. "Get back here, coward!" Finn screamed. He pushes the black villain off of him and swung his blade downwards at them. Despite their size, the villain dodges each strike like a cat.

"Lemme at 'em! He looks like a cat, and I hate cats!" Jake insisted. He enlarges one of his fists and punches the black villain into a wall. The villain steps out of the wall and deploys claws from their fingertips. They leap at Finn, only for Jake to gram them with his oversized hands and slam them on the floor behind him. The villain sinks their claws into Jake's hands, causing him to let go.

The villain tries to run away, but is thrown into a wall and out of the building by an unseen force. Finn and Jake look to the direction where the villain tried to escape to and saw a young Caucasian man with neat black hair and wearing a suit-and-tie under a lab coat and high-tech gloves with disc-shaped conductors on the palms. "Follow me, before they get up." the man instructed the two. "Who are you?" Finn asked.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"My name is Sebastien Vauban." the man introduced himself in a light French accent. "We need to leave while Black Hazard is down!" Sebastien advised. Finn and Jake follow Sebastien outside the building where the various guests and The Voyagers were standing outside. "Finn! Are you okay?!" Simon asked Finn worriedly. "Yeah, thanks to Sebastien here." Finn answered.

A wall on the left wing of the cubic museum breaks down for the black villain to escape from it. "Hey, it's that guy again!" Finn yelled and pointed to the villain. Finn was about to chase after them but Sebastian grabs him by the shoulders. "Non, non, non! It's too dangerous to chase after him!" Sebastien cautioned Finn. "Who were those guys?" Seamus wondered. "Disaster Tackle and Black Hazard; they are criminals that rob places of their artefacts. They've been active for three years and haven't stopped, despite the police's efforts." Sebastien explained.

"Who are you again?" Chad asked Sebastien. "I am Sebastian Vauban; inventor." Sebastien introduced himself. "Thanks for saving us back there, that cat guy was real tough." Finn thanked Sebastien. "You didn't see anything weird back there, right?" Simon asked Sebastien as his eyes were fixed on Jake. "Your dog is a mutant, yes? It is quite remarkable, being able to manipulate its flesh's properties from size to density." Sebastien said as he kneeled down to look at Jake who is trying to act like a normal dog.

"Woof." Jake said monotonously. "Please, follow me to my home. You people might just be the key to stopping those two." Sebastien advised. Seamus' stomach growled loudly. "Sorry." Seamus said awkwardly. "It is fine. There is a cafe not far from here that I frequent. Aller, come." Sebastien offered. He walks off as The Voyagers look at each other in uncertainty before following him.

They follow him to a street modelled after an ancient stone street where they arrive outside a café named "AGITO" on its golden canopy. "Agito? Is that French for something?" Finn wondered. "It's a Latin word meaning 'I move'." Simon explained. "Named so for their coffee; one sip and you feel like running a marathon." Sebastien added. As some of The Voyagers enter, Finn notices a yellow hexagon with insect wings fly into a slot in the building.

"Sebastien, what's that thing?" Finn asked Sebastien from inside the café as he pointed to the hexagon. "That is a mobile bee hive, an invention of mine. Some cafés and restaurants purchase them for honey. They fly to different gardens for the bees to collect pollen from." Sebastien explained. Finn enters the café as the front panel of the bee hive opens like double doors to reveal the bee hive proper within.

The Voyagers are sat at a long table as Jake sat on the floor on his butt next to Finn's chair at a wall mural depicting several insects crawling on leaves. "So, where you are all from? I don't recognize your accents." Sebastien asked them. "We're from Ooo; a small island somewhere in the world." Finn answered. "We're The Voyagers; an expeditionary group seeking other human civilisations on Earth." Simon began. "You've already met Finn and Jake, our leaders. My name is Simon Petrikov; antiquarian. The one in the lab coat is Chad, our intelligence officer, Elisa is the big one acting as our field medic and heavy-hitter, and Seamus is our mechanic." Simon introduced everyone.

"I never would have thought the rest of the world survived. I'm sure you've seen many things." Sebastien commented. "We've been to England, Detroit, Japan, and Australia. We're just here to take a break from everything, until those bad guys showed up." Finn answered. "How are you so fluent in English?" Simon asked Sebastien. "It's a second language here." Sebastien answered. Approaching the table was an Asian man in his thirties with brown hair wearing a white button-up shirt with sleeves rolled up, a black waist apron, black trousers and black leather shoes.

"[Ah, Mister Owner, it's good to see you!]" Sebastien said to the waiter in French. The waiter looks at him with a blank expression as he holds up his notepad and pen. "[Seven lattes, please.]" Sebastien ordered. The owner writes down the order and walks away. "I apologize for that. He doesn't talk to people. Nobody even knows his name, not even his own employees." Sebastien said awkwardly to The Voyagers. "So, what's your plan to stop Disaster Tackle and Black Hazard?" Chad asked. Sebastien holds out his wrist for a hologram to project from his watch.

Projected in blue is a protoform of Secure-T design. "What is that?" Finn asked while hiding the fact he knows exactly what it is. "I procured these blueprints online. They are of a pre-war robot capable of changing its form. After much research I discovered a factory that used to construct these. Unfortunately they are in the forests in the outskirts of Paris with the main factory hidden underground. I haven't been able to venture there due to the local wildlife." Sebastien explained. "So you want us all to go there and get them?" Simon asked. "Oui, two if possible. I am sorry to disrupt your vacation further but the future of Paris' culture depends on you." Sebastien beseeched.

"We'll do it, to save the culture!" Simon accepted. "A hero always answers a call to help, no matter how small!" Finn accepted. "Can I just stay back and look for a hotel?" Seamus asked. "Hey, it's a team effort and you're part of the team!" Jake denied Seamus' suggestion. "Merci, thank you!" Sebastien thanked them in relief.

The owner comes to the table with two trays of drinks. He hands Sebastien a cup of espresso, but gives Finn a mug of hazelnut coffee, places a mug of black coffee on the floor next to Jake, Simon a tall glass of frappe, black coffee again for Chad, a cup of matcha tea for Elisa, and a glass of Irish coffee for Seamus. "[Sorry, this is the wrong… order…]" Sebastien said to the owner before he walks away. "He has never done that before, sorry." Sebastien apologized awkwardly. "No, this is fine. These are our favourites, actually." Finn said.

"Mmm… just like dad used to make." Seamus sighed in relief after sipping his coffee. "Can I try some?" Finn asked. "Uhh… when you're older." Seamus said as he wiped the cream from his lips. Owner then places a dish of shepherd's pie in front of Seamus before walking away. "What's that?" Sebastien wondered.

Seamus scoops up some with a spoon. "It's shepherd's pie! My favourite!" he exclaimed. "I don't recognize that from the menu." Sebastien commented. "It's probably new. Cafés put down new stuff on their menus all the time." Seamus shrugged before digging into his food. Finn looks at the owner as he enters the kitchen, who glares back at him.

Later, Sebastien goes to the counter to pay, but the owner pushes the cashier aside and hands him the receipt. Sebastien looks at the receipt and sees that the total is ₣0.00. "Uhh… merci?" Sebastien said in confusion. "C'mon, Sebby." Finn said to Sebastien as The Voyagers were walking out the door. They stand by the curb outside when a sleek black car pulls up.

Exiting the car was a fair-skinned woman with blonde hair in a bun wearing inverted-colour traditional French maid uniform. "[Maximilliene! Thank you for bringing the car.]" Sebastien thanked the woman. "Everyone, this is my maid, Maximilliene." Sebastien introduced the woman to The Voyagers. She then gestured a curtsey to them. "Hello, Maximilliene. Can I call you Max?" Finn asked her.

She nods. "I'm sorry, she's not very talkative." Sebastien apologized as he scratched the back of her head. "Our ride should be here soon." Finn said. Afterburn then pulls up from behind Sebastien's car. "Ah, an early Twenty-first Century model, just like mine: a Chevrolet Corvette." Sebastien commented on Afterburn.

"The 'T' in Chevrolet is silent, actually. Ours is a restored Camaro, produced in the twenty-thirties." Simon corrected. "I see why you are on the team. You know much about the old world. Perhaps when this is over, you can educate me more." Sebastien complimented Simon. "Can we get a move on? The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can actually relax!" Seamus demanded impatiently. "Oui, oui. Maximilliene, allons!" Sebastien confirmed. "Heh, wee-wee." Seamus chuckled.

Simon steps on his foot, causing Seamus to yelp. "Be respectful!" he whispered sternly to Seamus. "Does your car fly?" Sebastien asked them as he entered his car. "Nope, sorry." Finn answered. "No matter, the forests are accessible by road, anyway." Sebastien said before entering the front passenger side.

The Voyagers enter Afterburn and follow Sebastien and Max as they drive away. They drive eastwards down a fast lane trough the city and pass by many colourful buildings and people. Finn opens up the roof for everyone to see the flying cars hovering above them. They soon leave the city and enter an area that was taken over by nature and soon approach a dense forest. "This is where I leave you. I must return to my home to make preparations for the machines." Sebastien said to The Voyagers as he stuck his head out of the window.

"We'll make it out alive and with the robots you need!" Finn declared. "I can't thank you people enough for doing this. Adieu!" Sebastien said to them before rolling up his window. They reverse the car and drive back to Paris. The Voyagers then looks to the forest for the recruits to be agitated by the noises of the wildlife. "Can we just smash through these trees with Afterburn? Or maybe even call in Springer to chop the trees with his rotors?" Seamus suggested. "I don't think destroying the island's only ecosystem is good for our image." Chad said.

Finn projects a map from his prosthetic arm, showing the way to the abandoned factory. "We'll just have to trek through the old-fashioned way!" Finn declared as he closed the map. "Let's gear up!" Finn announced as he opened Afterburn's trunk, revealing their usual arsenal. "Good thing your mom didn't empty it out before going on vay-cay." Jake said as he grabbed a M.H.M. and bandolier.

Chad took a white plastic case shaped in a square sealed with a zipper and labelled "HACKING STUFF" on the front. Elisa took her first-aid kit. Seamus grabbed his toolbox. "What time is it?" Finn asked Jake. "Adventure time!" the two brothers shouted as they jumped into the air and high-fived.

They venture into the forest as the rest of the team follows, Seamus doing so meekly. From the treetops, Black hazard was watching them from atop a high branch. He follows them, leaping from branch to branch nimbly, despite his size. The Voyagers continue through the dense forest, spying remnants of the old world such as signs, abandoned houses, and cars, among others. "I always thought that nature would take over human civilisation once doomsday came. The area east of Paris never had this much vegetation." Simon commented.

Soon, they detect rustling in the brush. They ready their weapons at the source of the noise. Finn deploys his arm sword and raises it near his head. Emerging from the bushes was a small rabbit standing on two legs with a beret. "Oh, it's just a rabbit." Finn said.

"[Ugh, humans. What are you doing here?]" the rabbit asked in French with a very thick accent. "[We are looking for an old robot factory around here.]" Simon explained. "[Oh, that place. I don't suggest going there. The Punch Clan lives there.]" the rabbit warned him before hopping away. "What did he say?" Finn asked. "There's a 'Le Punch Clan' that lives around here, nothing else." Simon explained.

A shard of metal is dropped from above and lands next to Seamus' right foot. They all look above and see Black Hazard perched on a tree branch.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Black Hazard! Run!" Seamus screamed. "No, we can take 'im! It's six against one!" Finn roared. Black Hazard pulls out a shard of metal composing his shoulder armour and throws it at them, only for Finn to slice it in half with his sword. The rest of the team shoots their M.H.M.s at him, only for Black Hazard to expertly dodge from branch to branch. "I'll handle this!" Jake declared as he stretched up to a parallel tree branch.

He enlarges one of his fists to a giant size. "See this fist? I'm callin' it curiosity, because you're getting k'd by it!" Jake taunted. A vertical cavity on the spine of Black Hazard's armour opens up to reveal a staff that he removes. "Y'think a stick's gonna stop me?" Jake chuckled. Black Hazard swung the staff at Jake as he laughed, knocking him out of the tree.

"Jake!" Finn cried out. He runs in circles to position himself under Jake, only for Jake to crash onto Seamus. "Thanks, man" Jake thanked Seamus as he got up. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Seamus groaned as he lay on the ground. Another metal shard is shot onto the ground beside his head, a mere inch away from his ear.

"Finn, we can't lead him to the factory. We need to split up to throw him off!" Simon suggested. "Elisa, take Chad and Seamus. Whoever has Black Hazard on their tail leads him away from the factory." Finn commanded. Black Hazard jumps onto the ground, leaving a small crater beneath him. "Go!" Finn yelled. Finn, Jake, and Simon, run to a right path as Elisa, Chad, and Seamus run to a left path.

Finn, Jake, and Simon ran through the forest as fast as they could. "If Black Hazard is here, then where's Disaster Tackle? What kind of name is Disaster Tackle anyway?" Simon wondered in panic. "No time to think, just run!" Jake yelled. Finn looks behind to see Black Hazard chasing after them on all fours. "He's after us!" Finn told Jake and Simon.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Jake assured them before stretching into a ball and rolling backwards. As he neared Black Hazard, he stretches himself into a vertical sheet towering over him before engulfing him in a sphere with Jake's face on the outside. Finn and Simon stop running to approach Jake. "Cat's in the bag!" Jake said. "Nice one." Simon said as he gave Jake a thumb up.

"What do we do with him?" Finn wondered. "I could–" Jake suggested before electricity surges all over his skin. He deflates into a wide flat dog for Black Hazard to emerge from his mouth. "Jake!" Finn cried. He grits his teeth and swings his arm sword at Black Hazard, only for the blade to be caught by the two-clawed end of his staff.

Black Hazard presses a button at the staff's grip for the Taser to activate. The claws arc with electricity, only for it to blow up and send Black Hazard flying backwards. "What was that about?" Simon wondered. Finn looks at his sword to see that it is neither scorched nor chipped. "I think mom mentioned it was made of energon. I think the energy from my sword overloaded Black Hazard's staff when he tried to shock me." Finn hypothesized.

"In any case, we need to get to the factory and find the rest of the team." Simon said. Finn rolls the unconscious Jake into a cylinder shape and puts him into his backpack. "Let's move!" Finn commanded. The three run further into the forest once more. Black Hazard rose from a bush he lands in and looks in the general direction of where the rest of the team ran.

Meanwhile, Elisa, Chad, and Seamus were running through the forest with the two men lagging behind as Elisa sprinted like an athlete. "C'mon, keep up!" Elisa encouraged the two. "We're not slow, you're just fast!" Seamus huffed. He then trips over, causing the other two to stop to help him. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Seamus moaned as he is helped up by the two.

He looks to the ground and finds that he tripped over a red leather boxing glove. "A boxing glove? It looks new!" Chad observed. "What's a boxing glove doing here?" Seamus wondered. The bushes rustle, alerting the three. They point their M.H.M.s at the bush for a wallaby to emerge.

"Is that… a tiny roo?" Seamus wondered. The wallaby reveals a proportionally large boxing glove on its right paw before picking up the loose glove and then wearing it. It then pounds the gloves together as it gives the three a menacing look. "Aww… it's a lil' baby!" Seamus said in a babying voice. The wallaby leaps into the air and punches Seamus in the face, knocking him into a tree to the surprise of Chad and Elisa. "I'm okay." Seamus moaned.

More gloved wallabies emerge from the brush and gang up on the three. There were so many wallabies they couldn't even see the ground beneath them. "Run!" Chad yelled. Elisa picks up Chad and Seamus to sling them over her shoulders. "Go, go, go!" Seamus hurried Elisa.

She dashes through the forest as an army of wallabies leap through the forest. "Why are there so many baby roos here?!" Seamus panicked. "They must be the Punch Clan Mister Petrikov mentioned! They don't look like adolescent or juvenile specimens. They also have certain morphological differences." Chad observed. "You're not helping!" Seamus screamed. As Elisa ran a safe distance away from the wallabies, she bumps into something and trips.

"Ngh…" she moaned as Chad and Seamus were scattered around her. She stands up to find Finn and Simon, with Jake still rolled up in Finn's bag. "Finn, Simon!" Elisa said happily. "Where's Black Hazard?" Chad wondered. "We lost him a while back, but not before Jake got his brain bunked by his electric staff. We went to look for you guys." Finn answered.

"We can't stay here; there are tiny roos after us!" Seamus panicked as he stood up and dusted himself. "Tiny roos?" Simon repeated. They soon hear the thumping of many wallaby legs jumping up and down in the distance. "Run!" Seamus yelled as the wallabies approaches. Finn and Simon get a glimpse of the mammalian flood coming towards them.

Jake unrolls and stretches back into dog form. "*YAWN* What did I miss?" Jake wondered as he woke up. Finn picked up Jake by his shoulders and carried him on his bag as he ran. Jake looks back to see the wallabies leaping close behind. "What's happening?!" Jake panicked.

"Those are wallabies! Before the war, there was a breakout at a Paris zoo where wallabies escaped into the forest! These must be their descendants!" Simon theorized. "Why do they have boxing gloves?!" Seamus wondered. "I don't know!" Simon yelled. "I'll handle this! Wall arms!" Jake assured them as he stretched his arms towards the wallabies. His arms suddenly droop on the forest floor and dragged along.

"I think your body is still affected by the electric shock from Black Hazard! You can't stretch as much now!" Simon informed Jake. "Dang!" Jake grunted as he retracted his arms. Seamus starts slowing down from exhaustion, lagging behind Chad, Simon, and then Finn. "Seamus, pick up the pace!" Finn encouraged Seamus. "Sorry, boss…" Seamus said before collapsing onto the ground and dropping his toolbox as it tumbles open.

Finn stops to help him when everyone else ran as the wallabies near. "Go without me! I can take these guys." Seamus said tiredly. "I'm not leaving you!" Finn rebutted. "Go and get your robots. I'll show these guys how an Irishman rumbles." Seamus said as he stood on one knee. "Finn, we need to go!" Jake hurried.

Finn's head darts from looking at Seamus to looking further through the forest. "Take my toolbox. You guys'll need it." Seamus said to Finn. Finn then takes his toolbox from the ground. "Catch ya on the flipside." Seamus said to Finn. The wallabies surround and trample Seamus to Finn and Jake's horror.

Finn runs after his team without looking back. The Voyagers wait in a clearing as Finn and Jake arrives. "Finn, where's Seamus?" Simon asked Finn. "He's… he's gone." Finn told them as he showed them the toolbox. "What?! Gone?!" they all said in surprise.

"The wallabies got him. He told me to go on with the mission." Finn added. "We have to go back for him!" Elisa said. "No, we need to get the protoforms to save Paris." Chad said. "I agree with Doctor White. We can't handle that many wallabies." Simon agreed. Finn sighs as Jake dismounts from his backpack.

"Where's the factory?" Finn wondered as he opened the holographic map from his robot arm. It shows that they are directly on top of their destination. Finn then spots bay doors buried in the ground. They go to the doors and open them with Elisa's brute strength. Inside, they find a disused and destroyed factory surrounding intact protoforms.

"How do we get them out?" Jake wondered. "Leave this to me." Chad said as he took the toolbox and entered the factory's steep floor. Much later, two protoforms climb out of the factory as The Voyagers back away. On top of one protoform's shoulders was Chad with a holographic remote control projected from a wrist device. "Let's get these back to Paris and airlifted to Mister Vauban's home." Chad said as the protoforms walk into the forest.

Elisa and Jake follow the protoforms as Finn stared into the forest. Simon places his hand on Finn's shoulder. "Whatever happened back there, it wasn't your fault." Simon said before walking into the forest. Finn puffs his chest and follows them.

Later at the edge of the forest, the protoforms are airlifted by Springer into the city as The Voyagers watch. "Let's go. Sebastien's waiting for us." Simon said to Finn as he entered Afterburn's front passenger seat. Finn entered the driver's seat and looks behind, finding Jake in Seamus's spot on the right seat. He then drives back into the city with a sorrowful look. "I miss him too." Simon said.

That evening they arrive at a black geometrically-structured mansion as Springer unloads the protoforms into the mansion's workshop at the back where the roof has split open. Sebastien exits the front door with Maximilliene behind him. "Ah, you made it back!" Sebastien welcomed them. He then notices the team looking a little down. "Is something wrong?" Sebastien asked them.

"We lost Seamus in the forest. The Punch Clan got him." Finn informed Sebastien. "Le Punch? I thought they were a myth." Sebastien said. Elisa stomped towards Sebastien and gripped his left shoulder. "This is your fault! Seamus was my friend and now he's gone because you sent us on this mission!" Elisa cried as she winded back her left arm. Behind Sebastien, Maximilliene prepared to remove an unknown weapon from a pocket in her black apron.

The rest of the team grab onto her arm to stop her. "This isn't gonna bring him back! We just have to go on with the rest of the plan!" Finn said. Elisa bares her teeth at Sebastien before calming down and releasing him. "I'm… I'm sorry for lashing out." Elisa apologized to Sebastien. Maximilliene stands down.

"Don't worry. His efforts won't be in vain. I shall get to work on the specimens. In the meantime, you're welcome to sleep in my mansion as long as you need." Sebastien offered. "I could assist in modifying them for your needs." Chad offered as they walked into the mansion. "I appreciate the help, but you must get some rest. You all have earned it." Sebastien declined politely. After they all entered the mansion, Maximilliene pokes her head out of the right door and darts her eyes left and right before cautiously closing the door slowly.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

That night in the mansion's spare servant's bedroom, The Voyagers were sleeping soundly. Hours later early in the morning, Jake wakes up. "Aw man, I shouldn't have drunk so much milk!" Jake said as he walked out of the room. He wanders the dark hallways of the mansion, opening and closing doors to find the bathroom. One set of doors that he opens were that of Sebastien's workshop.

He peeks into the workshop and see a giant robotic ladybug and a robotic black panther being worked on by Sebastien. Approaching Sebastien was Black Hazard. "[Maximilliene, are the keys ready?]" Sebastien asked Black Hazard in French. His large armour falls apart, revealing a smaller Maximilliene underneath before the pieces are retracted into an unseen device on her hand. Jake gasps at the sight before closing the door.

"I've gotta warn the others!" Jake panicked. He ran back to the bedroom and turned on the lights. "Everyone, wake up!" he screamed. Everyone moaned as they sat up from their beds. "Jake, what time is it? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Finn asked sluggishly.

"It's them! Sebby and Max are those villains! I saw Max in that Hazard guy's suit! They made a giant robot cat and ladybug!" Jake panicked. "Wait, what?!" Finn exclaimed. "They used us! We should've known!" Simon said. "Seamus… he… grr…. I'll kill them!" Elisa roared. "We need to stop whatever they're doing!" Finn declared as he deployed his arm sword.

They walk quietly to the workshop where Simon, Chad, and Elisa ready their M.H.M.s at the door as Finn brandished his arm sword and Jake with his giant fists. Jake kicks the doors down with giant feet to the surprise of Sebastien and Maximilliene. "Show's over, Sebby. Or should I say… Disaster Tackle!" Finn accused. "[Maximilliene, I thought you drugged their milk!]" Sebastien said to Maximilliene angrily. "Drugged…?" Simon whispered.

"No matter, we'll have to leave immediately!" Sebastien said as he pulled a bulky red knuckle duster from his lab coat. Maximilliene puts up her fist holding a similar black knuckle duster. They slam their palm on the front of the knuckle dusters, causing the metal to shift. Metal creeps throughout their body from the knuckle dusters, forming their armour before their eyepieces shine.

Disaster Tackle sticks his left arm out to give them a thumb down, activating a laser located in his giant robotic ladybug's mandibles next to The Voyagers. "Look out!" Finn warned his team. He stands in front of the ladybug for a blue shield to be deployed on his right arm that protects them from the blast. The laser ceases shortly before a gust of wind fills the room. The ladybug opens its shell to reveal metal wings and jet boosters.

The ladybug hovers towards the opening ceiling slowly as the jets hum to life. "Get back down here!" Jake demanded as he stretched towards the ladybug. The giant robot panther bites Jake as he was stretching before thrashing him like a chew toy and throwing his noodly body at the team. "Adieu! Ha-ha-ha!" Disaster Tackle's cackles from the ladybug as the panther piloted by Black Hazard is carried by its six legs. Jake stretches back into dog form as everyone got up.

Finn contacts Springer on his phone. "Springer, we've been tricked! If you see giant a robot ladybug and cat, attack!" Finn commanded. "On it!" Springer confirmed. As Disaster Tackle and Black Hazard flew away from the mansion under the barely-dawned sky, Springer chases them in vehicle mode. He shoots at them with guns mounted on his cockpit.

In response, Black Hazard is deployed and transforms into a slim robot mode with large paws as feet, long swords mounted on both arms, and a helmet with boxy cheek guards, a cap with three rectangular ridges on top, a forehead guard below that, and a face resembling her own helmet's visored faceplate. She splits the swords into three blades like claws as she fell towards Springer. With one slice she chops off his rotors, causing him to fall. "This is not my daaay!" Springer yelled. The Voyagers exit the mansion to run towards Springer in partial robot mode.

"Springer, are you alright?!" Finn asked in concern. "My arms are chopped off! Of course I'm not alright!" Springer answered angrily. "Where are those guys going? What do they need protoforms for?" Chad wondered. "I think I know what they're after." Simon said as he opened a laptop he took from the lab. He shows them a picture of four golden keys with ornate handles.

"I got this from his digital journal. These are the keys from a treasure hunt in the Twenty-tens. It was arranged by a game company and the hints were hidden in their game, Trials Evolution, to find them around the world. Only one was to open a box under the Eiffel Tower to be opened in Twenty-one-thirteen, but because the war broke out, the box was never opened. He knew outsiders were coming after hacking into the government's communications and learned about us. He then used us to get the protoforms and had Max attack us to speed up the process." Simon explained. "So they're using the protoforms to dig under the Eiffel Tower, or something?" Finn suggested. "That's what his journal says." Simon confirmed. "Sebastien also said something about drugged milk that was supposed to keep us asleep for a day." Simon added. "Now that you mention it, it did taste a little funny." Jake commented. "We can figure out that later. Now we need to stop those guys before they hurt anyone!" Finn declared. "How? You'll need something that flies to keep up with the red one, and I'm not a candidate." Springer asked. Finn spies a mobile bee hive hovering over a rose bush in front of the mansion before his eyes dart to Afterburn. "I have an idea!" Finn said. As the sun rises, Disaster Tackle flies his ladybug robot towards the top of the Eiffel Tower as Black Hazard menaces the citizens into fleeing with her own robot.

"[Maximilliene, start digging!]" Disaster Tackle commanded over a communications system. He then spots something flying over the horizon. He zooms into the image from his ladybug's eyes and sees a robotic giant white bee the size of a car. "[What is that?]" Disaster Tackle wondered. The bee swoops down to deploy Simon, Jake, Chad, and Elisa at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

They approach the Eiffel Tower as Black Hazard's panther was digging. They all fire their M.H.M.s at the robot, scorching its armour and getting its attention. "Good luck, Finn." Jake whispered as he looked up. Disaster Tackle watches the giant white bee as it zooms around the tower before going face-to-face with him. Riding the bee's abdomen was Finn wearing the Headmaster armour.

"Who are you?!" Sebastien asked Finn. "It's me, Finn: the guy who's gonna kick your French butt." Finn answered. He rams Afterburn towards Disaster Tackle, only for him to fly over Finn and blast him from behind. Finn has Afterburn transform into robot mode; an insectoid version of Bumblebee's body-type with the head in place of a chest and actual wings on the back that allow Finn to fly. He stood on where the head is supposed to be and has it fly closer to Disaster Tackle.

He once more manoeuvres around the bee-bot, but Finn jumps onto the ladybug's head to punch a hole into the bug's right eye to kick Disaster Tackle as he swung inside. With him away from the controls, the ladybug is vulnerable to Afterburn's punches. The two tumble around the inside of the ladybug as Finn tries to land punches on Disaster Tackle. "This is for Seamus! He's probably dead because of you!" Finn screamed. After much tumbling, they crash out of the other eye and conveniently onto a lower platform of the Eiffel Tower.

As Disaster tackle got up, he runs his fingers across a wrist device that allows his ladybug to transform into a robot mode that is larger and more top-heavy than Afterburn with a Decepticon-like clawed fingers and a head with a pair of black mandibles, a yellow V-shaped visor, and two short antennae on the top of its head. The robot punches Afterburn, knocking it out of the sky and causing it to crash to the ground. "[I… I can still finish this!]" Disaster Tackle insisted. "I don't know what you just said, but I'm gonna pummel your face into your butt!" Finn declared. "Pard–" Disaster Tackle said before Finn punches him in the face.

On the ground, the rest of the team fought Black Hazard with Jake grown to the size of her Transformer-mech. He punches her repeatedly away from the tower as he neared the brawling Afterburn and ladybug robot. Disaster Tackle's robot overwhelms Afterburn with its sheer size and throws him into Jake. Afterburn laid inactive as Jake shrunk to normal size. As the two robots approach them to finish the job, the rest of the team lines up and aims their M.H.M.s at them.

"Get away from our friend!" Elisa cried out. The two ignore their pleas and ready their blades. The ground beneath them rumbles before masses of wallabies erupt from the ground beneath them. They cover the robots and start punching them to the ground. Emerging from a hole was Seamus with a king's hat and tattered jumpsuit.

"I am the King of Punch!" he declared himself at the top of his lungs. "Seamus!" Elisa exclaimed in relief before she and the team go up to hug him tight. "Ack! I miss you guys, too." he said. "What happened? How are you alive?" Simon wondered. "I gave an Irish brawl lesson to their previous alpha, now I'm their king!" Seamus explained.

Back on the Eiffel Tower, Finn gets the upper hand in the fight as he fought Disaster Tackle, now armed with a ladybug shell shield and an orange wing-like blade from his jetpack. Finn knocks the sword out of his hand before going in for another thrust, only for his suit to shock himself before powering down, causing Finn to collapse. "Hmph, how convenient for me." Disaster Tackle chuckled. Finn looks up and tries to deploy his sword, only for Disaster Tackle to sever his hand, revealing the circuits inside his wrist. "I bid you… adieu." Disaster Tackle said as he holds his wing sword above Finn's head.

He is then shot from behind multiple times as sparks flew from his now-destroyed jetpack. "Huh?!" Disaster Tackle said as he looked behind, only for him to be shot off the ledge by more repeated blasts. "Aaah!" he screamed as he fell. Finn looks up to see Agito's owner holding a futuristic gun. It had a white book-like structure as a the main frame, bearing a diagonal line leaning to the front marked with a magenta mask symbol, the grip was angled downwards from the top at 45°, and the barrel was short with a silver muzzle.

Owner walked up to Finn and helped him up. "What are you doing here?" Finn wondered. "Just passing through." the owner replied. He vaults off the ledge, but when Finn looked down he wasn't there. "What's his deal?" Finn wondered.

On the ground, the battle-damaged Disaster Tackle crawls on the slowly before the rest of The Voyagers face them with the sun behind them. "Consider yourself arrested." Seamus said. "There's the humour that I missed!" Elisa commented on Seamus' one-liner. Sometime later in a hotel, Minerva was watching the news of the villains' arrest from a television in a fancy-looking bedroom as she lied on a queen-sized bed when Malloy enters. "I managed to procure their only tank for our tech. I still don't think this is a good idea." Malloy informed Minerva.

"I think it is a good idea." Minerva disagreed as she looked at a tablet displaying schematics of an android endoskeleton.

THE END


End file.
